Love Calculator
by obsessedStuck
Summary: Tavros finds an interesting website and tries it out. Fluff. T for Gamzee's mouth.


i should be working on my essay not working on fanfictions . . . eh.

more notes at the bottom

_Disclaimer: Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie_

* * *

><p>Tavros looked at the husktop screen in disappointment. He had decided to try out this website that seemed to be popular with the humans. He regretted his decision once he finished. The site he tried was some love calculator that gave you a percentage that showed how compatible the two names inserted at the bottom were. Tavros put in his name first and Gamzee's after at the bottom.<p>

22%

He just stared for a while in slight shock. He had a red crush on Gamzee but of course was too shy to tell him. He wasn't very sure if Gamzee liked him back that way. Maybe more of the paler variety the boy thought. The two were good friends always hanging out, throwing sick rhymes and playing games together. Tavros was too shy to confess so upon hearing about this site he decided it would be best to check before he decided to tell Gamzee. Seeing the result broke his heart.

Were they never meant to be? But wait, this was a human site, maybe it doesn't work with troll names or it is confused by the two male names because apparently humans care about gender differences a lot more than trolls.

Tavros just sighed and closed his laptop when he heard someone knock at his front door. Wheeling down his ramp he opened the door to find Gamzee.

"Hey Tavbro, I'm ready for all the motherfucking sick ass bro time that's about to get our game on here," Gamzee casually greeted. Tavros had completely forgotten that he invited Gamzee to come over the other day.

"Oh uh, h-hey Gamzee. C-come right in. Make yourself uh, comfortable. I'll go get us some uh snacks," Tavros quickly said stuttering in the process, he soon made his way to the nutrition block to recompose himself and get some food for himself and his friend.

Gamzee just smiled his usual dazed smile as he came in and closed the door behind him, "Alright bro, no thirst quencher for me. I up and brought my own motherfucking faygo to enjoy, brought some for you too if you want."

"Thanks Gamzee I'll uh, be up in a minute," Tavros called from the nutrition block as Gamzee made his way up to Tavros' respiteblock.

The clown plopped himself down onto the floor and waited for his bro to arrive with some awesome snacks. The boy hoped he would come soon for he couldn't wait to throw some sick rhymes that day. His eyes wandered around the room smiling at all the posters and decorations around Tavros' room and soon his eyes landed on the closed husktop. Well that was weird. The Taurus usually had his husktop open. Gamzee had no idea why he would notice or remember such a thing but just thought that it was odd.

Gamzee, thinking he'd do his friend a favour decided to go open it for his bro and was met with a screen that had a big red heart on it with a small percentage in white in the middle. Gamzee raised a brow as he examined the strange website and found his name at the bottom of the heart next to Tavros'. The husktop was suddenly slammed shut and Gamzee jumped back about 5 meters from surprise. Gamzee blinked a few times and realized that Tavros was the one who closed the husktop.

The boy was panting as if he had tried to get over there as fast as he could and his face was flushed with a light brown.

"Whoa man scared the fuck out of me like one of my miraculous horns. What's up bro?" Gamzee looked expectantly at the blushing boy who took his husktop and was holding it to his chest.

"Uh, um, w-what did you see?" Tavros asked not making eye contact panicking about what Gamzee's reaction was to seeing the love calculator.

"You talking about what's going on all in your husktop bro? Well there was this big red heart, a number and our names. Is that the miracle site those humans called a love calculator?"

Tavros blush darkened as he wheeled back a bit. Oh gog he knew. Gamzee actually didn't, well not at first. It took him a while to process what he just said too. When he realized, his eyes went wider as he stared at Tavros.

Love Calculator.

Both their names.

22%.

Gamzee blinked a bit as he processed this new amount of information. Why would Tavros go onto this human site and put their names in? Did that mean he liked him? Wait . . . 22% that's bad right? Gamzee frowned and walked over to Tavros.

"Hey bro it's okay, can I just see that wonder site again?" Gamzee asked crouching down.

Tavros didn't know why but he just gave in to the request and sheepishly handed the husktop to the taller troll who had sat crossed legged after taking the husktop and put it on his lap. Tavros peeked over Gamzee's shoulder as he saw the troll type some stuff in.

"There we go, much better," Gamzee leaned back with a big grin on his face looking at the husktop as if he was admiring his work. Tavros eyes widened at the screen.

98%

"Wha? What did you uh do?" Tavros asked looking closer.

"Switched the spots where the names went brother, mine first and then yours and got that motherfucker," Gamzee smiled up at Tavros which made the boy's heart flutter.

"G-Gamzee," Tavros gulped, "I-I think I-I uh, h-have red feelings f-for uh, you."

Tavros shut his eyes tight as he finished his sentence and felt his blush grow. He did it. He finally confessed. His eyes soon flew wide open when he felt lips on his. Gamzee kissed him, it was nice, not too short, not too long. Tavros kept staring when Gamzee pulled away with a huge grin on his face.

"Glad the feeling is motherfucking mutual brother," Gamzee placed the husktop back onto Tavros' desk and then pushed the troll, who was still just staring ahead in shock, over to the couch.

Gamzee sat down on the couch and looked at Tavros. The blank stare caused his smile to disappear, "Oh shit, Tav? Hey Tav."

The Capricorn waved his hand in front of the troll's face and got no reaction. He began to worry if he broke the Taurus or something. Gamzee then lifted the boy out of his wheelchair and onto his lap which gained him a startled yelp and brought the shocked troll back to his senses.

"Whoa Tavbro, scared the fuck out of me. That's twice today. Honk," Gamzee chuckled, "Thought I broke you or something."

"Ah n-no I was uh, um just s-surprised that you u-uh, like me back," Tavros realizing the position he was in blushed again.

"Tav, I'm the one who should be surprised. I thought you were just up for being bros. I've been hiding my red feelings for so long now I can't even remember for how long."

"R-Really?"

All he got was a simple nod from Gamzee but that made him ecstatic. Tavros wrapped his arms around the neck of the troll he loved and pulled him in for another kiss. Gamzee was surprised at first but chuckled afterwards and leaned into the kiss.

After the sweet kiss, Tavros' arms moved to hug Gamzee around his waist and he buried his head in the taller troll's chest.

"I love you Gamzee," the blushing troll murmured.

"I love you too Tavros," Gamzee just smiled as he sat there petting the head of his new matesprit.

* * *

><p>Notes: yes I did put their names in a love calculator for fun and got 22%<p>

no it did not give me 98% when i reversed the names

so i said f u love calculator and wrote this lol

hope you all enjoyed

oh i also keep forgetting to say R&R for my other stories.

welp all the favs make me happy so i ain't complaining.

Edit: lol okay i used the site love-rating[dot]com and i gave me 22 % either way.

when i actually went to lovecalculator[dot]com it gave me 92%

silly websites


End file.
